Label Me
by pelawak
Summary: Roxas just wanted to make it through sophomore year peacefully, too bad no one else wanted it. How can he make it if a pervy pyro wants to do him, a sexually repressed jock is after his brother, & a rocker wants to rock his pants? Akuroku, riksor, zemyx


**Label Me**

**Roxas just wanted to make it through sophomore year peacefully, too bad no one else wanted it. How can he make it if a pery pyro wants to do him, a sexually repressed jock is after his brother, & a rocker wants to rock his pants? Akuroku, riksor, zemyx

* * *

**

"Roxassssss! It's time to go to wake up!" His brother Sora shouted at Roxas who woke up from the annoying sound.

"I don't care." He grumbled as he attempted to hit the snooze button on his alarm. He soon realized the alarm clock was missing; he forgot he smashed it last year.

Sora jumped on his little brother's bed with a chocolate muffin in his mouth. He gave a cheery smile to his brother and took the muffin out of his mouth.

"Aren't you excited little brother? Not only do you get to go to a public school, we can spend time together! I hope we have a class together sine you're smart and all." Sora offered the muffin to Roxas, who snarled at him with disgust.

"Eww, that was in your mouth Sora! I'm so not eating that; now get the hell off me." Roxas got out of his bed and started to rummage through his closet.

"Wear that jacket I got you a month ago, it's so cute. You'll attract all the boys, not that you aren't cute already." Sora said deciding to eat the muffin Roxas had refused before hand.

"Call me cute one more time, and I swear I'll steal you're new MCR CD." Roxas threatened his annoying brother.

"Hey! Don't be mean Roxas, it isn't cool." Sora grumbled finishing the muffin.

"Being cool and popular is so overrated, Sora." Roxas decided to pick out a black Nirvana shirt, and torn jeans. To prevent future nagging from his brother, he decided to wear the black dickies jacket Sora insisted on.

"Are you going to watch me change, or what?" Roxas glared at him removing his white t-shirt he slept in.

"Axel! Stop it! You're going to burn my hair!" a teenage boy said, who pushed a skinny leather covered red head away.

"Demyx, if I burnt it, you would thank me by picture day because that new hairdo of yours is ugly." Axel sneered as he was playing with his lighter.

"It is not ugly, don't be so mean." Demyx said pouting a bit.

Both the boys wore eyeliner and were wearing all black. The one called Demyx had a studded belt and wore a Ramones shirt with a leather jacket fitted with pins, while the flame head wore tight fitting black pants, a tight fitting shirt with the cure written it, and wore a leather jacket.

"I wonder how many freshmen we can scare this year, Demyx." Axel said still playing with lighter.

Demyx rolled his eyes and snatched the lighter away from the pyro.

"No more playing with fire till first period; you're not giving me enough attention." Axel smirked at Demyx's comment and stole the lighter back.

"You should've said that last night, I would've given you all my attention for a good hour." Demyx blushed at Axel's advances and forgot all about the lighter.

"Why isn't it the gothy punk fags." Said a big giant of a man who was holding a football.

"Eww, it's a straight football for a brain jock!" Axel replied back giving the man the middle finger.

"Knock it off Lexaeus, they're just a waste of time." A silver haired boy said.

"Aww, isn't that cute? A pretty boy jock has to help big ol' Lexy." Demyx teased.

"Wait, Demyx I think I recognize that face, is that you Riku?" Axel asked walking towards the boy.

"Yeah, it's me Axel." Riku said stepping in front of Lexaeus.

"I almost couldn't tell, without all that makeup and black hair dye. You sure have changed, Riku."

"That is Riku? No way man, no way! He's a jock now, man that blows. You're such a poser Riku." Demyx words hurt Riku and had begun to walk away from the whole situation, leaving Lexaeus all alone.

"We'll….I'll get you next time you stupid goths!" Lexaeus yelled as he walked away.

"Wow, stupid as ever." A blond said creeping up on Demyx.

"Larxene!" Demyx said a bit too happily.

"…and Xiggy-to the bar." A man with a scar and a joint in his mouth added.

"Xig and Larx, glad you could make it this lovely day." Axel said high fiving Xigbar.

"I decided to come because Demyx insisted on how amazing this day was going to be." She said while applying her eyeliner.

"Where's your gay boy friend?" Axel teased Larxene.

She rolled her eyes and gave the pryo the middle finger.

"He's bi, alright? Marluxia is coming; he had to pick up his stupid cousin and his posse."

"Lame, isn't his cousin Xemnas or something'?" Xigbar asked.

"You mean mansex?" Axel said not holding back on his laughter.

"Yah, and his best friend Saix is such an anal asshole, ugh." Larxene added.

"That kid with that had to go to anger management classes in 8th grade?" Demyx asked.

"Yep, he gives me the chills, and that's saying something" Larxene answered.

"Hahaha, mansex." Xigbar randomly said.

"Xigbar, you're so fucking late it's pathetic." Axel sneered smacking the stoner on the head.

The five minute bell stopped all conversations, and most students started running towards their classes. Axel's group insisted on taking it 'easy' and slowly make their way to class. That's when a certain blond who clutched his skateboard and schedule decided to change this.

"Shit, Sora said room 401A was next to the library, but which one?" Roxas muttered under his breath.

Without noticing, Roxas had run into a member of the group, precisely the pyro.

"Hey, wake up and smell the damn coffee, dumbass freshy." Larxene hissed.

"Yah, what she said." Xigbar added.

Axel looked down at the boy and smirked, karma must of decided to pay him back for all that community service he did, even if the judge ordered it for burning public property.

"The name is Axel, Freshy, got it memorized?" Axel said.

Roxas gave Axel a weird look and frowned.

"I'm not a freshy, I'm just new. Do any of you know where room 401A is?" Roxas said biting his lip to hold back his anger.

"I'll walk you there, but then you'll have to let me walk you home." Axel said at a now frightened Roxas.

"Aww, Axel! You're scaring the cute lil' skater boy." Demyx winked at Roxas.

"Ugh…fine whatever just show me the way." Roxas said, he knew he was going to regret this later.

"Alright, let's go cutey. What's your name anyways?" Axel asked Roxas who had latched his bony hand on Roxas' arm.

"Roxas." Roxas said removing Axel's hand.

"Alright Roxy, this way to room 401A!" Axel walked with Roxas, leaving his friends to continue to their classes.

"Wasn't Axel heading to that class, anyways?" Larxene asked the group.

"Yep!" Demyx chirped.

"You…you mean you were going to this class anyway?" Roxas hissed at the pyro who had taken a seat next to him.

"Yep, aren't you lucky, Roxy?" Axel said whipping out his lighter.

"Don't call me that!" Roxas yelled trying to take the lighter away.

The teacher finally came a few minutes after the bell rang. He wrote his name on the white board, and chemistry by it.

"My name is Mr. Vexen, and this is AP chemistry. Don't give me your shit, and I won't give you mine."

The students watched as Mr. Vexen took his seat and turned on his laptop.

"It's the first day, I'm not going to even attempt at getting work done. I'll just take roll and give you the course policy sheets." He walked over to the printer and picked up the papers, giving each student in three sheets stating the rules.

"You better watch out for him Roxy, people say he can't keep his hands to himself." Axel teased Roxas.

"Especially since you're so adorable." Axel added a few seconds latter planting a kiss on the younger boy's cheek.

Roxas immediately blushed from Axel's actions and tried to hide his face with the course policy sheets.

"Stop it, you dirty pervert." Roxas growled.

"Mr. Api, just because you are a junior and think you run the school does not mean you can show us inappropriate affection with your new boyfriend." Mr. Vexen said standing right next to Axel.

"Jealous? I heard you have a thing for cute innocent boys." The whole class fell silent after Axel's comment.

"Mr. Api and…Mr. Kunci, detention after school." As Mr. Vexen looked at his roll sheet.

"For once, I'm happy I got detention." Axel smirked annoying the chemistry teacher even more.

"…in separate rooms. Mr. Kunci will be with me, you'll be in the biology room prepping frogs." Roxas balled his fists up and shot Axel a death glare; Axel brought trouble around with him, didn't he?

Sora made his way to his physics class just before the bell rang. There was only one available seat, and it was next to a boy he'd never seen before. At least he thought so, because when the teacher took role and called for a 'Riku Hitam', the boy raised his hand.

Wait, this silver haired dream boat was Riku? That punk kid that all those rocker girls dreamed of hooking up with him? Not only that, this Riku wore a football varsity jacket.

"So, what happened to the whole punk look?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku turned his head away from his text book and cocked his eyebrow a bit at Sora.

"Did you find it cute, or something? I'm still the same person." Riku responded slightly annoyed.

"No, no, no! It's just-" Sora stuttered while thinking about how this Riku was even cuter.

"Surprised I'm a jock now? You're not the first…hey aren't you Sora Kuncing?" Riku asked totally ignoring his work and focusing his eyes on the brunette before him.

"Yes, spelled with a c but said as a ch. That's me!" Sora chirped giving a smile to Riku.

"Are you always this perky?" _in bed_. Riku added mentally in his head.

"Umm, well my brother says I am, but I don't think so. I'm just happy today since it's the first day of school; I love school, don't you? I hate the work though, the working flippin' sucks." Sora concluded pouting a bit.

Riku laughed at Sora's line, which made Sora blush immensely.

"Riku, Sora, come on you two, get back to work." Their teacher said.

"Yah Riku, maybe it will help you with your forward pass. All those years of putting on makeup doesn't really prep you for varsity football." Someone in the class shouted.

Riku got up from a seat to see who said that, and saw him.

"Shut up, Saix." Riku snorted.

"Make me, pretty boy." Saix growled.

Luckily for both of them, the bell for break rang and the teacher was out of the class faster than the students themselves.

"Demyx got a love letter, Demyx got a love letter!" Larxene sang tauntingly while trying to steal the paper away.

"Knock it off, Larxene…!" Demyx whined shoving her off him.

"Open it, dude." Xigbar said pointing to the letter.

Demyx sighed and obeyed the stoner.

He read the paper and slightly blushed, these lyrics were so…_emo._

**You write such pretty words**

**But life's no story book **

**Love's an excuse to get hurt **

**And to hurt **

**"Do you like to hurt?" **

**"I do! I do!"**

**"Then hurt me."**

"Wow, talk about angst." A pink haired man said stealing the paper from Demyx.

"Marluxia!" Larxene screamed as she tackled her boyfriend, planting a single kiss on his lips.

"At your service, sweety." He said pulling out a rose for Larxene.

"Marluxia, you are so whipped." Marluxia looked behind him and saw a familiar face, and a new one.

"Axel the asshole...a pretty red rose with way too many thorns to bother with." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight, unlike you." Axel added, who quickly received a slap on the back from Larxene.

"I'm bi, Axel. Insults like that only work on straight little virgin boys, like the one you have standing next to you." Marluxia pinched one of Roxas' cheeks and smirked.

"Yah, yah, yah. This boy has a name; it's Roxas, but I call him Roxy. Though, he only lets me so don't call him that." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Roxy, huh? He's even more adorable close up." Demyx said walking up to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas…want to rock in my bed with me tonight?" Demyx asked ruffling the boy's hair.

Axel smacked away Demyx's hand and glared. "He's mine, Demyx."

"You haven't fucked him yet, he's up for grabs." Demyx hissed.

"I will in a week, so don't even try."

"Excuse me? I'm no one's, and I'm not sleeping with either of you, EVER." Roxas said walking away.

Roxas' walking soon became into a sprint as he saw that Axel guy chase after him. He soon ran into a boy with half his face covered by his hair. They both fell onto the ground, and the other boy's stuff spilled into the hallway floors.

"Woah, I'm sorry." Roxas said helping the boy up.

"At least you didn't do it on purpose…a lot of people do that kind of stuff to me on purpose." He said picking his stuff up. Roxas started to help him pick his stuff up, and saw his name was Zexion Peniru.

"Your name is Zexion? Mine is Roxas Kunci." Roxas extended his hand out and Zexion shook it.

"I'm assuming you're new, most people stay away from me." Zexion replied.

"Yep, hey weren't you in my chemistry class?" Zexion nodded a yes.

"Look about that guy next to me, I'm not associated with him. He just keeps following me around and stuff." Zexion laughed a bit, but soon returned to his somber face.

"Axel? He's a jerk but I have to admit he's pretty good looking. You're lucky you have him chasing after you, he's not easily smitten."

"Yah, and his friend…Demi something is trying to make him jealous by hitting on me." Zexion's attention was soon easily only fixed on Roxas.

"You..you mean Demyx Ombak?" Zexion stuttered slightly blushing.

"Yah, that's him. The guy with the half mullet half mohawk?" Zexion nodded.

"Hey Roxas, what class do you have next? Maybe we can sit together and stuff." Roxas smiled.

"Sure, I have Trig next, same as you. I also wouldn't mine reading your poetry. I love writing too." Roxas said.

"Really? Wow, most people just think my writing is…well I haven't really showed anyone."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :D 


End file.
